


Absolutely Mullered

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin shot Michael, and now he's getting an earful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Mullered

“Gavin!” Michael screamed. “Stop fucking shooting me!” He ran for cover and reloaded his gun. His health was low and Michael could see that he was slowly bleeding out. “Fuck, I’m hurt badly,” he hissed under his breath. He pulled out his last supply of bandages as he heard Gavin shooting at some enemies. He slowly wrapped around his wounds, tuning out the sounds of Gavin screaming.

“Help me, Michael!” he squawked. Michael shook his head and peeked around his cover.

“You were fucking shooting at me!” Michael yelled, but he shot a few people anyways.

“It was an accident!” Gavin retorted. He pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. “It’s not my fault you were standing in the way!” His face was covered with blood and dirt.

“I was standing in your way?!” Michael screeched. “If you would look for one goddamn second and looked-”

The grenade went off in Gavin’s hand.

 

“Goddamit!” Michael screamed. He dropped the controller to pull at his hair. He yelled and stood up from the couch and paced the floor. “You let the grenade cook in your hand!” His face was red and his fists were clenched at his side. Gavin sighed and put his controller down next to him.

“You were arguing with so I got distracted,” Gavin argued. Michael imitated him mockingly.

“You could’ve thrown the grenade in that time period!” he retorted. Michael plopped back down on the couch and ran his hand through his mussed-up curls. The words GAME OVER flashed on the screen. They sat in silence for little bit, fiddling with the sticks on their controllers. Michael let out a huff.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he finally said, restarting a new game. Gavin grinned.

“Sorry, that was pretty stupid of me,” he said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all. He selected his character, and immediately got himself killed. Michael snorted.

“Everything you do is stupid.”

 

 


End file.
